Ingenium
by Fantasyrosea
Summary: Doctor Rachael Wilson an scientist/ agent for S.H.I.E.L.D is given a chance to join the avengers and show the powers within her. Problem is she can't 100% control her powers. She will meet friends and foes and possible lovers. Set during the film.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OCs**

* * *

"Should have got paid up front, Banner," Rachael heard Dr Banner say. S.H.I.E.L.D had sent her here to get him to join the avengers. Rachael already knew all about the green monster inside him but that didn't bother her. She had powers herself.

Rachael had long raven coloured hair and blue eyes. She worked as a scientist for S.H.I.E.L.D. She decided now was the time to show herself to him ,"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a pretty stressful to place to settle."

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret," Bryce replied as he examined Rachael.

" Then what is it? Yoga?" She asked sliding her hand down a pole.

Bruce Banner looked out of the window,"You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh...assume the whole place is surrounded?"

" Just you and me," Rachael lied wondering if he would turn into the giant green man anytime soon.

"And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young?" Bruce asked her.

"I was her age when I was employed. Good times," Rachael told him moving closer to him. She wore business clothing and black flats.

"Who are you?" The Hulk asked her. She chuckled.

"Doctor Rachael Wilson," she said offering her hand. He smiled at her handshake offer and walked away from it.

"Are you here to kill me, Miss Wilson? Because that's not gonna work out for everyone," Bruce questioned her. She looked around the house then back at him.

"No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. Trust me if I wanted you died you would be already," Rachel assured him. She was intrigued by Dr. Banner.

"SHIELD. How did they find me?" Bruce asked her.

"We never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent," Rachael explained to him.

Bruce seemed to want to keep the integration,"Why?"

" Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in," Rachael claimed.

Bruce Banner responded quickly, "What if I say no?"

"I'll persuade you," Rachael answered.

Bruce Banner looked down at the floor,"And what if the...other guy says no?"

" You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak. Besides I'm not scared of him. He actually fascinates me," declared Rachael as she made her way to a table.

"I don't get every time what I want. You should be scared of him," Bruce shifted his eyes.

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe," she told him looking through her phone.

" Well, those I actively try to avoid."

"This is the Tesseract," she said sitting down at the table. She slid her phone across. "It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

Bruce Banner looked at the picture putting on his glasses,"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?"

"Well, he wants you to find it. It's been taken. It omits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be," Rachael claimed.

Bruce Banner looked back at her and took off his glasses,"So Fury isn't after the monster?"

"Not that he's told me. Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to come. I'm a big fan of your work," Rachael said.

Bruce Banner looked at her and smirked,"And he tells you everything?"

"Yes, he is like a father to to Fury, he needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage?" Banner asked.

"No one's gonna put you in a..." Rachael started to say before interrupted.

"Stop lying to me!" Banner snapped. Rachael raised her hand in defence.

"I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. And you choose to use your don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use use your hand, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay?" Banner was curious on the fact she lifted her hand. He expected a gun or some type of weapon. But she lifted her hand.

She looked at him warily not lowering her hand. Bruce stared at her,"Rachael." She lowered her hand.

Rachael talked into her earpiece,"Stand down. We're good here."

Bruce looked at her in amusement,"just you and me?"

"Well they insisted. You will be working in the lab with me," Rachael told him not showing any emotion.

"You aren't even a little scared?" Bruce asked her. Rachael shook her head. "Normal people would be," Bruce pointed out.

"S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't have hired me if I was normal. Would they?" Rachael made her comeback.

"Touché," Bruce nodded still quite surprised. "So what's with the hand reaction?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's a long long story. We will have plenty of time to discuss it later," Rachael stated. Bruce was very interested by her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DisclaimerDisclaimer: I own only a plot**

* * *

Rachael walked up to the avengers. She first caught the eye of Steve Rodgers, the man that was frozen. She was excited about meeting him. She was present while he was in the coma.

Nick Fury smiled at her,"Rachael. Let me guess you have been experimenting?" Rachael was wearing her lab coat over a black top and a pair of jeans. Her safety glasses were poking out of her pocket.

"A bit of chemistry," she replied. She turned back to Steve and offered her hand,"hi I'm Doctor Wilson. But you can call me Rachael."

Steve shook her hand,"hello, I'm..."

Rachael interrupted him,"Steve Rodgers. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," Steve told her. She smiled and turned to Natasha,"hello Nat."

"Rach. Please come back to field," Natasha begged her.

"No, I haven't done field work in three years. Not since that accident. I won't be joining field now nor ever," Rachael told her ignoring a tear that was forming in her eye.

"We need you. You were the best. It wasn't you fault," Natasha declared.

Rachael sniffed,"it was my fault. Forty agents died because of me. I'm not prepared to take that risk again."

Rachael suddenly realised Doctor Banner was there staring at her as if he was going to ask her a question. "Doctor you actually showed up. Well Natasha you owe me twenty bucks." Rachael and Bruce eyes were glued to each other. She had a good feeling about him.

"Rachael, would you show Dr. Banner to your laboratory, please," Nick said breaking the eye contact between Rachael and Bruce.

Natasha looked at Banner," You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

"Follow me boss," Rachael ordered Bruce.

"Boss?" Bruce questioned her.

"Yep, I'm your assistant," she told him. "Seeing as your smarter than me and have had more experience. Plus I have only been a doctor for two years."

"But it's your lab," Bruce pointed out.

She shrugged,"yours now. I have had the lab since I was ten. I don't mind giving it up. Especially to you. I'm a big fan."

"Really?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. Me and you are very much alike. I also know what is like to not be able to control certain things,"she said. She turned around and begun walking.

Nick whispered in Bruce's ear stopping him from leaving,"if you touch her in anyway you are dead."

Bruce walked next to Rachael,"so you were a field agent?"

"Yes," Rachael replied not looking at him.

"How long were you a field agent for?" He asked her.

"Since i was six. Quite an interesting childhood," Rachael said.

"Your parents let you become an agent?" Bruce asked shocked.

"They died when I was three tears old. I spent the next three years living in an orphanage. Nick showed up one day and somewhat adopted me. I was raised by S.H.I.E.L.D. They taught me English, Spanish, Japanese, Maths, all parts of Science, History and I learnt how to fight and trained in learning how to control myself. Nick has always been my father figure. legally my name is Rachael Fury but Nick pays respect to my parents by making me call myself by my true last name. He suggested that I become an agent. I agrees to it. Who really is going to suspect a six year old girl? I mean you didn't," Rachael stated. Bruce chuckled in amusement.

"So he is the only family you have?" Bruce questioned her. She tilted her head.

"I like to think the Black Widow as my sister,"Rachael told him,"but truly Nick is all I have got. Without him I would be in a cage being observed and tested by the FBI or something."

Rachael stopped at a door. They both went into the lab.

"You keep it clean," Bruce said looking around the room.

"I like it that way," Rachael said. She went over to a table that had a file lying on top of it.

The file was had been branded with the Top Secret stamp. Rachael stared at it. At the top of the yellow file was written: Project Ingenium. She opened it to see documents about her and lots of pictures of her. She had this file for two years but never bothered reading it. She knew she had just been a plan and an experiment.

Bruce looked at her,"are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied hiding the file.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and OCs**

Rachael looked at Banner as they begun research . "Why did Fury adopt you?" He asked her.

"Why should we bother with that?" She asked him. He looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Fine, my parents moved to America to join S.H.I.E.L.D. When I was three there was a chemical accident that caused twenty agents to die. I was in the lab and some how managed to live. After that I was given special powers. That half of the time I can't control. Nick adopted me because he knew of my powers. He wanted to train me and help me to be able to control my powers. To use them for the good of

humanity."

"What are your powers?" questioned Bruce going closer to her.

"I can make fire just by staring at an object. I can blow out strong winds. I can control Earth and water with my bare hands. I can speak to animals. I can move plants and order them around. I am supernatural. I am not normal. I can't fully control my powers and until I can I am a monster," Rachael told Bruce. She walked over to a window.

"You aren't a monster, i am," Bruce announced.

"You aren't a monster. I would happily trade places with you. I can be in any mood and still have one of my incidents. You really don't know how lucky you are. Whatever I do someone gets hurt. So don't make it out that I don't understand you," she said placing her hand down the window. "I understand you perfectly."

"Have we met before? You look very familiar," Bruce claimed walking closer to her.

Rachael shrugged,"I have been to India a few times."

"I defiantly know you. You sound so familiar," Bruce said examining her. Rachael looked at him oddly not recalling ever meeting him before that night she got him to join the Avengers. Though she had seen those eyes before and not just in pictures and videos.

Rachael realised she had never been so close to a man unless you count Nick as Bruce and her were only centimetres apart now . She never had the time for man. She wasn't exactly sure love existed. All she could do was stare at him. Butterflies filled her stomach. He returned her stare by staring back at her.

They heard a lot of footsteps and turned to see a strange man being held by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce joked as they finished watching the integration.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked another strange man with long hair.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract," the long blonde told them. Rachael was staring at an object not being able to move her eyes away from it.

Steve looked at Thor,"An army, from outer space."

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Bruce stated. Natasha looked at Rachael worried.

Thor asked,"Selvig?"

" He's an astrophysicist. A very good one," Rachael replied.

"He's a friend," Thor announced.

Natasha looked back at Thor," Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here," said Steve.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him," Bruce told them. Rachael's eyes didn't move from that object.

" I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother," Thor declared defending Loki.

Natasha Romanoff: He killed eighty people in two days.

Thor: He's adopted.

Bruce Banner asked congused,"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilising agent," a man said coming into the room. Rachael's eyes lit up yellow as a the objects she was staring at became on fire. Natasha ran over. Rachael raised her hand over the fire. Somehow water begun to fall on the fire from her hand.

Tony Stark ignored it,"Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. "

Tony Stark turned his head to Thor No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing."

Rachael watched as Bruce stared at her surprised.

Tony Stark went back on the subject of Iridium,"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Rachael looked at Natasha as she looked at her. Rachael stood up and walked out of the door.

She ran into a room where she use to train. She took out a green and blue outfit from a drawer in the room. She put it on and begun training like she use to.

After hours and hours. Steve walked into the room with an impressed look on his face. "Wow. That's incredible," he complimented her.

Rachael looked around to see him as she panted. "Thanks," she replied going over and getting her clothes.

"Doctor Banner was asking for you," Steve told her. "You know you should join the Avengers."

"Yeah, no. I'm not liking that idea," she said walking passed him and into the changing room.

"Come on what's your hero name?" Steve asked her.

She heard him and opened the door,"it was Ingenium."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve yelled at Stark and Banner. Rachael stood next to Steve.

Tony Stark looked at Bruce,"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed? "

" Is everything a joke to you?" Rachael asked Tony rudely. Her arms were folded as she gave him a dark glare.

" Funny things are," Tony answered her.

Steve looked at Tony furious,"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor."

Bruce Banner smiled," No, it..it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Tony looked at Steve," You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark," Captain America told him.

Tony Stark defended himself," You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

Rachael got mad,"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets," Tony replied. He pointed at Bruce,"It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..." Bruce started to say.

"Doctor?" She wanted to know his reply.

"'A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube," Bruce answered.

"I heard it," Steve said.

Bruce pointed at Tony,"Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news." Rachael walked over to a desk and sat down. Looking through documents.

" The Stark Tower? That big ugly...building in New York? " Steve asked Bruce. Rachael laughed

" It's powered by Stark Reactors, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Rachael declared looking over at Tony.

Tony Stark smiled a her," That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

" So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce questioned.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files," Tony claimed.

Rachael stood up hoping she misheard him,"I'm sorry, did you say...?"

" Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide."

Tony Stark offered a bag of blueberries to Steve," Blueberry?"

" Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"Steve responded.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not possible," Tony said.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them," Steve said.

" Following is not really my style," Tony told him. Rachael didn't like Tony he kind of pissed her off.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room, which one is; a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?" Tony teased. Rachael knew he wasn't refereeing to her. But she sure felt like it. She was useless and dangerous. And little did the men know but her green and blue suit was underneath her long skirt and a non-transparent white business top.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce looked at Captain America.

Steve was furious,"Just find the cube." He went to leave but Rachael stopped him.

"Steve..thanks," she said. Bruce glared at them darkly but Rachael and Steve didn't notice it. However, Tony did.

He gave Bruce a look that kinda said,'jealous much' but also said,'you love Rachael.'

Steve placed a hand on Rachael's shoulder,"Rachael just think about it."

Rachael nodded with a smile,"I will."

Steve left leaving Rachael smiling to herself. Tony and Bruce looked at her coldly. She shrugged noticing their glares,"what?"

"The guy's not wrong about Loki, he does have the jump on us,"Bruce said.

Tony Stark smirked,"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does." Rachael gave him a dark glare.

Bruce Banner smiled,"And I'll read all about it."

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us. Even you," Tony said examining Rachael. "Do you have a name?"

"Doctor Rachael Wilson, but you can call me Doctor Wilson," Rachael said tying her hair up.

"Or Rachael?"

"No you can't call me Rachael."

"Cappy did," Tony pointed out.

"Yes but he isn't an arrogant jerk."

" Ah, see. I don't get a suit.I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare," Bruce said refereeing to what Tony said before,

breaking Rachael and Tony'a argument.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart," Tony told Bruce. Tony pointed at his chest

,"This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it," Rachael said leaning on the desk.

"Because I learned how."

Bruce folded his arms,"It's different."

" Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gammer exposure should have killed you," said

Rachael.

Bruce moved closer to her,"So you're saying that the Hulk, the other guy, saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out," Rachael said taking a step forward.

"You may not enjoy that," Bruce warned her.

"You just might," she said placing her hands on the desk.

"You want to see a green monster that could kill you?"

She sat herself on top of the desk,"green is my favourite colour." He gave a sly smirk. She turn her head to Tony,you will not say a word against Nick."

Tony lifted an eyebrow,"why not?"

Rachael replied strongly,"because, he is my father?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**** I own nothing but the plot and Rachael**

* * *

Bruce handed Rachael a bottle of water,"here you are."

She smiled at him,"thank you."

"Tell me Miss Wilson you have only be an doctor for two years yet, you left field three years ago. So, what did you do that one year?" Bruce asked her.

She took a sip of the water,"I traveled the world. Took a year off to try and learn how to accept myself for who I was. But, of course I had one of my infamous accidents."

"I'm sorry," Bruce apologised sympathetically. Rachael liked that about him. He knew what it was like to have an infamous accident. He knew what it was like to be announced as a monster.

"Please I didn't want to become your assistant to get your pity. I became your assistant because I love science and I love your work. Always have," she told him. He blushed. Tony rolled his eyes. Rachael looked at the clock,"darn I'm late."

"I thought you would spend your free time with Steve?" Bruce asked giving her a jealous look.

She didn't notice it and smiled excited,"No I'm going to..therapy.'"

"Are you and Steve together?" Tony asked makings gestures with his hands.

"No, I have never been in a romantic relationship. Never had the time," Rachael replied. "Plus if Nick doesn't scare away any man that comes near me then I will."

"A woman as gorgeous as you surely has been in a relationship with at least one guy," Tony said. Bruce shoot him a look. She laughed.

Rachael begun unbuttoning her shirt. Tony widened his eyes surprised. Turns out her suit was still underneath. She took of the white top and long skirt.

"Bye," she farewelled leaving the room.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Tony asked him filing his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bruce lied going back to his work.

"Better do it before Cappy," Tony told him,"you know exactly what I mean."

* * *

Rachael walked up to Loki,"Earth and humans alone."

Loki turned to her and smirked,"please you have got nothing on me. I deserve to be King! All you are is chemicals."

"I'd you don't leave Earth alone then Earth will fight back," Rachael warned spreading out her hands. Green vines came out of her hands. "I have another request that you leave the Hulk alone."

"You have feelings for him?" Loki asked. Rachael looked down to the ground. "You can not deny it. How lovely, two chemical mixtures in love," Loki sneered.

"Just leave him alone or I swear I will kill you!" Rachael shouted furious.

"Have you told the beast you have such pathetic feelings for him huh?"

Rachael turned to leave,"I don't have to listen to your words."

"Fury doesn't care about you. You are just an experiment. Just a project. Inside you are no human you are a monster. Your heart belongs to field but you are too scared to go back because of what happened three years ago! It haunts you In your sleep!" Loki shouted. Rachael turned to him. "Barton told me all about you."

* * *

Rachael entered the lab. Tony moved the computer screen towards Nick showing plans of the weapon,"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?"

Steve looked at Nick,"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Rachael froze and looked at Nick. Thor and Natasha walked in.

"You knew about this?" Bruce questioned her. She stared at him.

Natasha spoke up,"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

"I was in Kolkata, I was pretty well removed," he replied looking at Rachael who was still staring at him.

Rachael shifted her eyes slightly to Bruce,"Loki's going to manipulate you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," Rachael said. He looked away. She widened her eyes.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving...I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction," he struggled to say.

"Because of him," Nick answered pointing to Thor.

Thor was surprised and offended ,"Me?"

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned," Rachael answered. She was more guessing. She looked over at Thor. Nick nodded.

" My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

" But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled," responded Nick.

Steve turned his head to Thor,"Like you controlled the cube?"

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor responded.

Steve knitted his eyebrow,"A higher form?"

Nick looked at Rachael who had never stared at a man like she stared at Bruce before,"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."

Tony said,"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down."

Rachael rolled her eyes,"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

" I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..." Steve said.

Tony Yelled,"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?"

Steve Rogers looked at him cross,I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor rudely told everyone.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Rachael remarked.

all of a sudden they all started arguing.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Thor said.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time-bomb," Bruce said.

Rachael turned to him,"what's wrong with being a chemical?"

"You both need to step away," Nick told them.

"Why shouldn't they let off a little steam?" Tony asked placing a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve shouted.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony responded.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asked.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony listed.

Steve was getting madder by the second," I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

" A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle," Tony said. Rachael became furious,green vines wrapped around Tony's chest.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds," Steve said.

Rachael tightened the vines grip. She realised what she was doing and let go.

"You people are so petty, and tiny," Thor said.

"Yeah, this is a tee..." Bruce said.

"Rachael, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Nick was trying to say.

Bruce interrupted him,"Where? You're renting my room."

"The cell was just..." Nick stated to say.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried," Bruce said. Rachael stared at him in deep sympathy,"I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Doctor Wilson? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Rachael looked at him.

"You read my files Bruce. I know you found them. I am a freak. You think you have it tough then step into my shoes. For three years I didn't talk, not one word. Never hung out with other children. I have had therapy since I was four. I became an agent. I helped my country. I can't die either. I have also tried. In Europe. So I came back here and became a scientist. You want to know what I was doing in my spare time, I was defending you. And maybe just maybe Loki's right, maybe I do have feelings for you," everyone looked at her surprised. Bruce gaped not sure what to say."Dr. Banner, put down the sceptre," Rachael ordered him.

Banner put down the sceptre and walked towards the computer monitor, "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all."

Thor asked curious,"Located the Tesseract?"

"I can get there faster," Tony said.

Steve became more serious,"Look, all of us..."

Thor declared strongly,"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."

Rachael went up the the computer watching it. She ignored everything else.

" Oh, my Gosh!" She shouted. All of a sudden there was a massive explosion.

Rachael opened her eyes to see

Banner struggling with morphing into the Hulk and Natasha foot stuck under some rumble.

"Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me," Rachael told him. Bruce was trying to stop the transformation,We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never..."

Bruce was failing at stopping the change over,"Your life?"

He gave her a last knowing look. She muttered,"Bruce."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachael woke up to see the group stare down at her. Everyone expect for Bruce. Rachael felt sharp pain. "Where's Bruce?" Rachael asked Fury.

"He is gone," Nick replied. Rachael sighed sadly.

"As in dead? Or just not here right now? Did I kill him?" Rachael asked worried and scared.

"No you didn't kill him," Natasha answered reassuring.

Rachael looked at them all,"what did you do to him?!"

"Rachael we did nothing," Nick placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down.

"We found you bleeding, the blood went all over the floor. You were knocked out. Covered in scars. The room was covered in ice. You wouldn't wake up. We carried you straight here. Rachael placed a hand on her head remembering the Hulk trying to kill her.

Agent Barton moved closer to her. Rachael gave him a smile,"you're alright." He nodded returning the smile.

"Doctor Banner is on the ground, he jumped on a plane that fall," Nick told her.

"Where is Agent Coulson?" Rachael asked hoping Bruce was okay.

"He is dead," Nick said looking away from her.

Rachael wiped her eyes as they filled,"I didn't kill him?"

"No! Of course not! Loki did!" Steve shouted.

Rachael turned to him,"I know it doesn't seem much right now that he is dead but will you please sign the cards. It's what he would have wanted." Rachael folded her arms. She placed her head on the pillow of the bed in the first aid room.

"You okay?" Natasha asked.

"I wish I could have done more for Bruce. I wish I-" Rachael became to shattered to finish. "I always hurt someone."

Nick hugged her warmly,"he hurt you."

Rachael pulled away from him,"get away from me! You used me! You have been using me since I was six! You promised me the cage wasn't for him! You are full lies! Your lies are filled will with more lies. Don't you think six was too young to be leaned on? You're not my father! You just observed me! You just test me! I'm guinea pig! You make it out that I'm special but really I'm a monster! I belong in a cage!" Rachael got up stumbling. "Do you even care that Bruce might be hurt? Do you care about anyone?!"

Rachael left the room nearly collapsing. She closed her eyes focusing, she healed herself but she was still covered in scars.

She went to her room. Steve walked up to her,"we are going to fight, come with us."

"I can't," Rachael told him.

"Please. We need you. Earth needs you. We need you by our side. This Is your chance to show all what your worth," Steve said.

"What I'm worth?" Rachael asked looking at him.

"Please," Steve pleaded. Rachael left the room unsure and scared. She didn't want to make a mistake. What would Bruce do? Rachael closed her eyes. What would her parents do? She opened her eyes again. They would fight. So that's exactly what Rachael was going to do.

The Avengers got into the plane. "Where's Rachael?" Natasha asked Steve.

Rachael walked up the them,"here I am."

"You came!" Steve shouted.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," Rachael told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachael, Natasha and Clint were fighting off the Chitauri together.

Natasha shouted," Just like Budapest all over again!"

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Clint announced.

Rachael laughed,"it is quite similar."

"Still think Bruce will come?" Natasha asked her.

"I know he will," Rachael replied slaying an enemy by strangling him with vines.

"You really like him?" Natasha questioned further.

"Yes," Rachael answered.

Thor returned to the ground,The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

"Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys," Rachael heard Tony's voice through her earpiece.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked looking around at the crashed city.

"As a team," Steve responded strongly.

"I'm a little rusty at this," Rachael claimed touching her scar that the Hulk had left her.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor declared.

" Yeah, get in line," Clint told him.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Steve started to say but he lost focus as Bruce appeared on a motorbike.

"Another twenty dollars, thanks Nat,"Rachael smugly told Natasha.

"So, this all seems horrible," Bruce noticed the stated of the city.

" I think Rachael has seen worse," Natasha noted.

Bruce looked at Rachael examining Rachael's giant scars,"please say the other guy didn't give you those." Rachael looked down at the floor,"shit! Sorry, please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you like that! I was terrible..."

Rachael ran up to him throwing her arms around him. He grabbed her torso. She did something she never done before: kiss someone. "No, we could use a little worse. Plus, it was fun. I don't mind him. Come on pizza boy lets go win," Rachael said pulling away. Bruce kissed back tasting her lips.

He finished the kiss,"pizza boy?"

"That's how we me. I'm the girl who ordered two supreme pizzas only for themselves," Rachael told him.

Bruce laughed at the memory,"you were really hungry."

"That was only food I had that day."

"Stark, we got him, Banner, just like Rachael and you said," Rachael heard Steve say.

"Always have high expectations of me?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, how do you think I'm forty dollars richer?" Rachael asked him with a chuckle. They were still in each others arms.

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you," Tony replied to the report of Bruce's return. They watched as Tony lured a strange looking ship to them.

"I don't see how that's a party," Rachael told him.

"Dr. Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry," Bruce said letting go off Rachael.

Bruce smiled,"that's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." He transformed into the Hulk and smashed the giant ship.

Rachael whispered into his ear,"his secret doesn't make sense but that was cool."

They watched as hundreds of more ships came out of the portal. Natasha spoke alerting them,"Guys."

Tony's voice echoed through the earpiece,"Call it, Captain."

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash," Captain America commanding taking charge.

Clint Barton asked Tony,"Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas," Tony replied.

Stark lifted Barton up to the building.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up," Steve said to Thor.

Steve Rogers turned to Rachael and Natasha," we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. " "And Hulk, smash!" Steve yelled.

The Hulk gave him a grin and left them.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal," Rachael told him.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it," Steve told him.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns," Natasha said.

Steve looked at her,"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

Natasha looked up" I got a ride. I could use a lift though."

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked for reassurance.

" Yeah, it's gonna be fun," Natasha replied. Steve gave her boost with his shield. Rachael looked at army.

"Hey, Captain wanna see a trick?" Rachael as making her hands into fist.

"Depends," Steve said.

Rachael hit the ground with her fist causing a mini earthquake. And a huge crack in the ground. "My powers have advanced," Rachael told him as enemies fell into the deep crack.

Rachael went off fighting on solider of the Chitauri broke her earpiece. She no longer knew what was going on.

She looked up in the sky to see Tony falling out of the sky. Rachael froze. He wasn't slowing down next thing she saw was Hulk grabbing him. Rachael ran over to the others.

Steve took of Tony's helmet. He wouldn't wake up. Rachael became worried. Impatient the Hulk roared in Tony's face.

Tony woke up startled," What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?" He looked over to see Rachael,"actually I wouldn't mind." Rachael rolled her eyes.

"We won," Steve announced.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it," Tony babbled.

"We're not finished yet," Rachael told him.

"And then shawarma after," Tony declared.

"You can have all the shawarma you want after," Rachael replied.

* * *

Rachael and the rest of the Avengars sat at a table at the Shawarma joint. There was an awkward silence.

Tony looked at Bruce and Rachael,"so are you two dating now?"

Rachael and Bruce looked at each other not speaking. "Well Bruce hasn't asked me out yet," Rachael said.

"Alright fine, Rachael will you go out with me on a date?" Bruce asked her grabbing her hand.

Rachael kissed him quickly,"no." Bruce raised an eyebrow disappointed and really hoped it had nothing to do with the Hulk. "I will be returning to SHIELD. Therefore I have no time to go on a date. But, I can still be your girlfriend. If you don't mind seeing me every once an awhile," Rachael explained.

Bruce hugged her tightly,"that could work."

* * *

Rachael walked up to Nick ,"Ingenium in for duty."

"As a scientist?" Nick asked her.

"No I'm sick of that lab. I'm back for the action," Rachael told him. Nick hugged her warmly. She hugged back with a smile.

"What about Bruce?" Nick asked confused.

"We have it under control," Rachael answered.

"We are glad to have you, Ingenium."

* * *

**Thanks everyone! I hope you like it! Please review! **


End file.
